L' Ennemi Oublié
by Valou-chan
Summary: Trois ans après le couronnement de Guenièvre, Arthur est un roi confiant et Merlin demeure auprès de lui, en tant que son fidèle serviteur. La vie est paisible à Camelot, mais c'est sans compter le retour d'un ennemi oublié... SAISON 5 ALTERNATIVE ! MerlinMordred MerlinArthur
1. Partie 1

_**Rated :** T _

**Synopsis :** Trois ans après le couronnement de Guenièvre, Arthur est un roi confiant et Merlin demeure auprès de lui, en tant que son fidèle serviteur. La vie est paisible à Camelot, mais c'est sans compter le retour d'un ennemi oublié...

**Disclaimer :** Je ne retire aucun profit de cette Fanfiction, et c'est une honte ! Pourquoi les vidéos Youtube peuvent-elle rapporter de l'argent et pas les Fictions ? (Oui, je sais, droits d'auteurs, blablabla, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée )  
Ah, n'oubliez pas : Pensez à remercier Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johny Capps et Julian Murphy pour avoir créée cette belle série !

**NdlA :** _Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà deux Fanfictions en cours sur cette série (Revelationis et Things can be different), mais voilà le problème : ce sont toutes des Arlin ou Merthur. Or après avoir été voir le tournage de Merlin et rencontré Alexander Vlahos, ... j'étais obligée de faire au moins un OS.  
Celui-ci sera certainement en deux ou trois parties. C'est une sorte de courte potentielle __**Saison 5 **__!_

**T**hree **Y**ears **L**ater 

**P**artie **1**

**I**l avançait d'un pas ferme et convaincu. Son regard n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi sérieux et vif d'un myosotis intense. Tout ce qu'il possédait était dans un sac en toile de jute, accroché à son épaule. Ses vêtements actuels se résumaient à des braies marron ainsi qu'un pourpoint de couleur crème un chaperon sapin couvraient ses habits. Mais c'était bien suffisant pour lui accomplir ce que la destinée avait préparé pour sa personne. Lorsqu'il passa au-dessus de la colline, il s'arrêta un instant et fut en mesure de voir la cité de Camelot s'étendre devant lui. La seule vue de son imposant château ramenait à sa mémoire des souvenirs qui dataient de maintes années. Et le jeune homme qui autrefois n'avait été qu'un garçon apeuré en était sûr : il allait avoir l'opportunité de s'en créer des différents cette fois-ci.

Il jeta sa capuche sur sa chevelure de jais qu'il avait laissé un tantinet pousser depuis sa jeunesse et reprit sa marche.

Merlin releva la tête soudainement. Il s'était arrêté de frotter la table de chêne massif qu'il était en train de nettoyer et semblait chercher quelque chose autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux essayer d'entendre tout son qui lui parviendrait. Pourtant, rien ne semblait venir perturber le silence travailleur dans lequel lui et le roi Arthur étaient plongés. En effet, ce dernier était immergé dans la paperasse, une plume d'oie à la main. Des taches d'encre étaient visibles sur ses dextres, ce qui fit sourire le serviteur. Le blond releva les yeux et captura le regard de son acolyte.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire, Merlin ?

– Vous comptez vous servir de vos doigts comme plume pour votre parchemin à un moment ou à un autre ? Rétorqua le brun en montrant les paluches d'Arthur.

Le blond baissa ses orbes bleutés, laissa échapper un soupir contrarié et roula en boule sa feuille. Le papier crissa avec protestation sous sa poigne.

– Au pire, je suis le Roi de Camelot. J'écris comme je veux.

Le sourire goguenard de Merlin s'intensifia à cette remarque. Même Souverain, Arthur Pendragon n'avait pas réellement changé de caractère au cours des lunes. Certes, l'ex-prince avait appris de la vie et lui avait enseigné à se montrer plus sage et tolérant, mais bien souvent encore, il pouvait se comporter comme l'enfant capricieux qu'il avait été dans ses jeunes années.

– Voulez-vous faire comme avant ? ... Que j'écrive votre discours ? Continua le garçon en notant l'air concerné d'Arthur.

– Hélas, ce n'est plus possible Merlin. Chaque phrase compte à présent. Et je ne peux pas me permettre un mot de trop ou de moins lors du Conseil. L'avenir du royaume repose sur mes épaules.

– Vous êtes toujours si dramatique.

– Je suis réaliste ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'une telle charge peut être.

– Si vous saviez..., murmura Merlin pour lui même.

– Que dis-tu ?

– Je disais : _vous seul le savez_. N'est-ce pas ? reprit-il d'un ton amer. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre serviteur de pacotille...

– Merlin, soupira le blond en regardant le sous-fifre s'activer à nouveau à férocement frotter la table de la salle à manger, tu es comme un ami pour moi je ne voulais pas insinuer que...

– Oh mais bien sur que si ! S'exclama le brun en jetant son chiffon sur le buffet puis avançant vers son vis à vis toujours assis, une expression incrédule collée sur le visage : vous serez toujours Roi Arthur, avec toutes ces responsabilités éprouvantes, et je serai toujours votre valet, laquais, _bouffon_, à protéger votre royal fessier sans un remerciement en retour !

– Quelle mouche t'a piqué, Merlin ?

Cette remarque eut pour effet de stopper toute ardeur de la part du sorcier. Car la réponse à cette question, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas la dire, ni même la murmurer à l'oreille du roi. Après tant d'années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble côte à côte, pour Merlin, rien n'avait été altéré : Il était toujours secrètement Le Magicien qui devait garder Arthur dans la bonne voie. Le destin s'était particulièrement montré cruel avec lui, car jamais encore –en dépit de ses essais– il n'avait encore réussi à avouer au blond qui il était réellement. Ce secret était comme le poison le plus traître que l'on pouvait imaginer : certes, il ne tuait pas sa victime de suite, mais il attendait patiemment que celle-ci s'épuise, jusqu'à la mort. Merlin rêvait d'un avenir où cette inconnue serait révélée et acceptée. L'énergie qu'il déployait pour cacher sa nature, un secret véritable, commençait à lui manquer, à l'éreinter. Mais une fois de plus, le brun ne répondit rien. Ses lèvres se scellèrent sur son secret, presque comme par habitude. Il releva la tête, avec un regard que le roi Arthur lui connaissait bien. C'était les yeux de Merlin, d'un gris perle, braves mais blessés et il en ignorait la raison.

– Veuillez m'excuser.

Encore davantage intriguant. Merlin qui s'excusait pour ses réflexions déplacées, c'était comme si l'astre solaire avait décidé de se lever à l'ouest : c'était impossible.

Le brun ramassa son chiffon, et demanda de pouvoir disposer, sans en attendre la réponse.

– Et comment cette table va-t-elle finir de se nettoyer ? Rouspéta le roi abasourdi.

Le claquement de la porte de ses appartements lui répondit. Un soupir lui échappa. Il ne bougea pas de son bureau, inspectant son pupitre. Aussi sûrement que les tâches ménagères ne s'exécuteraient pas sans la présence de son serviteur, son discours, lui, n'allait pas non plus s'écrire tout seul. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Merlin et à son comportement farfelu, il devait d'abord s'assurer du bien de Camelot. C'est pourquoi il prit son courage à deux mains et une nouvelle feuille de papier, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se remit au travail.

Cette sensation, il l'avait déjà expérimentée plusieurs fois. Elle lui laissait toujours une impression désagréable, comme si son esprit avait été profané. Il n'aurait pas pu se concentrer ni dormir, même s'il l'avait voulu de toutes ses forces ou s'il avait demandé à Gaïus de l'assommer. Il n'avait pas pu identifier ce qu'il ressentait immédiatement. Ca avait été différent. Ce n'était qu'une impression étrange qui lui avait effleuré les sens. Mais avec le temps et l'expérience, Merlin avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct. Et en ce moment même, alors qu'il était couvert de sa veste couleur argile, de son éternelle écharpe et que le soleil donnait sur la cour du château, il pouvait sentir des vagues intermittentes de frissons l'envahir. Quelque chose de redoutable approchait. La panique s'était brutalement répandue dans ses veines quand il avait compris ce fait, mais sans le perfide cristal de Néahtid, il ne pouvait espérer connaître ne fusse qu'un des futurs possibles. Il devrait faire comme le reste du peuple et prétendre vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes en attendant que le mal vienne à lui.

Ce ne fut que dans la nuit, lorsqu'il se fut enfin endormi après s'être sans cesse retourné dans sa couche, qu'il fut certain du destin qui attendait Camelot et le Roi Arthur. Il se redressa dans son lit, la respiration rapide, un voile de sueur couvrant son corps tout entier, comme s'il venait d'être victime du plus terrifiant des cauchemars. Il n'attendit pas un instant avant de se mettre sur ses deux pieds et d'aller secouer Gaïus afin de le réveiller.

– Du calme Merlin ! Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?

Le visage du vieil homme était chiffonné et mécontent de s'être fait réveiller si rudement.

– Ca ne pouvait pas attendre...

Gaïus laissa tomber sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il croisa le visage mortifié de son élève.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– C'est lui. _Lui_. Il est ici, dans la ville. Je l'ai _entendu_.

– En es-tu certain ? Il ne serait pas étonnant que d'autres druides possèdent la capacité que Mordred a à s'immiscer dans les pensées, contra l'apothicaire en s'asseyant péniblement sur son lit.

– La plupart d'entre eux ignorent qui je suis réellement ou même où je me trouve.

Merlin recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur un petit banc de chêne derrière lui. Il se pencha en avant et laissa aller sa tête dans ses mains. L'écho de son véritable nom raisonnait encore à ses oreilles.

« – _Emrys._ »

Dans ces trois seules syllabes pouvaient se faire entendre à la fois une froideur sans pareille, un avertissement ainsi qu'une cruauté vibrante qui réclamait la vengeance qu'elle s'était promise.

« – _Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Emrys. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. »_, lui avait soufflé le garçon à la cape mélèze lorsque Merlin avait maladroitement tenté de l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il y avait à présent des années de ça.

A présent, ce serment sonnait comme une menace terrible à la conscience du brun...  
Qu'avait-il fait ?

_(à suivre... ? A vous de décider !)_


	2. Partie 2

**Rated :**_ T _

**Synopsis :** Trois ans après le couronnement de Guenièvre, Arthur est un roi confiant et Merlin demeure auprès de lui, en tant que son fidèle serviteur. La vie est paisible à Camelot, mais c'est sans compter le retour d'un ennemi oublié...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde de la série Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout revient aux créateurs : Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johny Capps et Julian Murphy.

**NdlA :** _Bonjour Bonjours ! Oui, ça peut sembler long le temps que j'upadate les diverses parties (je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, mais plus que trois, ça c'est certain !;) , mais sachez que je postes en fonction des réactions des lecteurs ! Donc, ma motivation dépend de vous.  
Merci à vous, qui avez quand même lu, et merci aussi à mes tout premiers followers (Gloire à vous ! :').  
J'espère que vous aimerez le développement de cette courte histoire ! A très vite !_

_Je rappelle que ce LONG OS est une courte potentielle __**Saison 5 **__!_

**T**hree **Y**ears **L**ater 

**P**artie **2 **

**L**e pire n'était à présent plus le secret de sa nature qu'il devait cacher au roi Arthur. C'était cette nouvelle épée de Damoclès qui était juste au-dessus de sa tête, prête à s'abattre sur lui. Mordred était proche et pouvait réapparaître à tout instant, aussi Merlin se devait d'être extrêmement prudent et ce, en toute circonstance. Même Arthur avait remarqué un changement chez son valet. Il était davantage méfiant envers ceux qui abordaient le Roi, regardait sans cesse nerveusement autour de lui. A tel point que quelques jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux vers la Salle du Trône, le blond ne pouvait plus supporter le manège de Merlin et avait fini par lui dire :

– Pour l'amour du ciel ! Cesse de tourner la tête dans tous les sens comme une girouette folle ! On dirait un hibou qui se décroche la binette pour voir ce qui se passe derrière lui.

– Désolé, répondit simplement le domestique, le regard loin devant, faisant peu de cas de leur conversation.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ces derniers jours ? Tu as l'air...

Merlin, un air innocent accroché au visage, croisa le regard azur de son maître. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de lire un grimoire écrit dans une autre langue et qu'il lui était impossible d'en comprendre un traître mot.

– Quoi donc? Je me fais simplement du souci pour votre sécurité, Arthur.

Le Roi laissa échapper un léger rire, comme si l'idiotie de son serviteur l'amusait :

– Tu es idiot ou tu t'entraînes à le devenir ?

– C'est un de mes nombreux talents.

– Nous sommes dans un château entouré de gardes, je te signale. Trouver un endroit davantage sûr va s'avérer difficile. Et puis...

Une expression goguenarde se dessina sur les traits d'Arthur :

– ...ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me servir à grand-chose si je me faisais attaquer. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi me défendre, le rassura-t-il en tapotant l'épée qu'il portait à la taille.

Merlin lui envoya un regard noir, ses épaules se crispèrent et ses poings se refermèrent.

– Vous êtes toujours aussi modeste...

– Je suis capable de me défendre seul, lui assura encore avec aisance l'ex-prince alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de la salle.

A l'intérieur, une petite foule d'une cinquantaine de personnes patientait, y compris les chevaliers qui faisaient partie de la table ronde. Le Pendragon prit le temps de saluer ces derniers comme le nouvel usage le voulait. Arthur s'installa ensuite à la place qui lui revenait de droit, et les auditions commencèrent. La plupart étaient des représentants des royaumes voisins qui étaient venus personnellement s'assurer de la bonne entente entre les deux contrées. D'autres étaient ici en qualité de simples citoyens et rapportaient au souverain les problèmes hebdomadaires dont souffrait la localité ainsi que ses alentours.

– Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que ça dure, votre Altesse. Les petits villages qui se trouvent à la lisière du Royaume de Bernicia manquent de votre protection ! Les bandits de ce domaine vous pensent trop loin que pour faire quelque chose ! Je suis là afin de leur prouver que vous êtes un homme de parole et que vous comptez bien nous défendre... voire contre-attaquer si nécessaire.

– Je comprends votre inquiétude. Cependant, je ne peux me permettre la moindre violence envers les gens qui ne sont pas sous ma juridiction, même s'ils se trouvent être des bandits de la pire espèce. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous envoyer une escouade de gardes qui les repousseront.

– De simples gardes ? S'offusqua l'homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine et commençait à être dégarni.

Il serra son couvre-chef entre ses doigts gras. Ses petits yeux noirs semblaient lancer des éclairs.

– Ca ne suffira pas !

– Vous vous adressez au Roi de Camelot ! Rappela Gauvain, avançant d'un pas furieux, prêt à sortir son épée.

Arthur lui adressa un signe calme de la main et le chevalier dut ravaler sa colère.

– Laisse-le parler, ordonna le blond. En quoi cela ne serait-il pas suffisant ?

– Il nous faudrait des soldats bien armés, ..._votre Excellence_, rajouta le marchand en lançant un regard méfiant au brun qui avait toujours sa paluche sur le pommeau de sa lame. Ceux qui nous attaquent sont entraînés. Ils ont des chevaux et des estocs de bonne qualité. On pourrait presque penser...

– ... qu'ils sont de la famille d'Odin ?

Le commerçant oublia un instant de refermer la bouche. Un peu surpris par la réponse du roi qui avait été claire et directe il confirma :

– Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Arthur sembla réfléchir un instant, posant un doigt penseur sur son menton.

– Ce ne sont pas eux qui nous avaient envoyé un assassin dans le but de vous nuire lors de votre anniversaire ? Murmura Merlin aussi bas que possible en se penchant légèrement vers le blond.

– Ce sont bien eux. Et lorsqu'ils ont échoué, ils ont tué mon père pour faire bonne mesure, répondit-il dans un marmonnement furieux.

Le seul souvenir de cet évènement semblait rouvrir une ancienne blessure mal guérie. Arthur parut prendre un moment sur lui afin de se maîtriser, puis reprit :

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Royaume de Bernicia nous prend en traître. Mais je n'ai hélas aucun moyen de pression diplomatique sur eux. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est effectivement vous envoyer des soldats armés. Mais vous devez comprendre que cette mesure risquerait d'affaiblir la cité et que le Roi Odin pourrait en profiter pour attaquer Camelot.  
– Je... je n'avais pas pensé à ça..., confessa le marchand, triturant encore plus son chapeau, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

« _Une décision pareille n'est pas facile.._. », pensa amèrement Arthur. « _... si seulement... _». Si seulement quoi ? Il devait regarder la situation en face : il n'y avait pas de solution magique au problème. Une mauvaise décision pouvait avoir des répercussions inimaginables, il l'avait bien appris avec son défunt oncle.

– Je peux vous offrir la protection à l'intérieur de la cité, ou même dans ses abords, proposa le l'ex-prince.

– Et abandonner nos maisons ?! Glapit l'homme au gros visage.

– Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

Un silence de mort envahit la salle du trône. Car peu importe qui avait élevé la voix, il n'y avait pas été invité.

– Qui a parlé ? Somma Arthur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une silhouette se détache du maigre rassemblement. Si Arthur afficha une moue intriguée sans reconnaître son nouvel interlocuteur, ce ne fut pas le cas de Merlin dont le coeur butait soudainement sous ses côtes, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un dragon enragé emprisonné dans sa cage thoracique.

Le jeune homme s'avérait à peine avoir la vingtaine mais son regard trahissait une sérénité acquise de l'expérience. Ses yeux semblaient avoir vu plus de choses que la plupart des étrangers réunis dans cette pièce. Ses cheveux bouclés en bataille étaient d'un noir encore plus sombre que ceux de Merlin. Il était vêtu de vêtements simples qui ne lui accordaient pas de statut particulier.

– Et qui es-tu pour interrompre cette...assemblée ?

– Medrawt D'Odin, pour vous servir, répondit-il théâtralement en posant un genou sur le sol, laissant tomber un petit sac en toile de jute à côté de lui. Mais la plupart m'appellent juste Med', votre Altesse.

A la simple mention de son nom de famille, l'intégralité des chevaliers présents sortirent de concert leurs épées et sans plus attendre encerclèrent l'intrus. Le Roi Arthur se leva de toute sa hauteur, un regard si sévère que le tumulte de la foule s'était figé. Merlin avait suivi son maître comme une ombre, fixant de ses yeux gris interdits celui qui était toujours agenouillé devant eux. Ce dernier arborait un étrange sourire malicieux.

– Le Royaume de Bernicia n'a plus aucun héritier, assura le Pendragon.

– Je ne suis pas exactement de la famille proche, rétorqua-t-il faisant mine de prendre quelque chose dans sa gibecière.

Mais les chevaliers n'hésitèrent pas un instant avant d'appuyer leurs lames sur le cou gracile de l'adolescent.

– Fais attention à ce que tu vas sortir de là, gamin, l'avertit Gauvain avec un sourire en coin alors que c'était lui qui avait placé sa lame le plus favorablement.

En effet, dans les secondes qui suivirent, on put observer un filet de sang s'échapper sous la pression de l'arme sur sa gorge.

– Je ne voudrais pas être si stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Dit le dénommé Med' avec un pauvre rire et un regard en direction du roi.

– Ca suffit, ordonna Arthur. Laissez-le s'expliquer.

Les défenseurs ne rangèrent pas leurs flamberges pour autant ils reculèrent simplement, méfiants. Merlin, lui, avait suivi la scène avec circonspection, prêtant attention au moindre geste de l'inconnu, prêt à bondir à la plus petite occasion. Medrawt mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir se relever. Il passa ensuite une de ses mains sur la petite entaille que lui avait fait Gauvain en guise d'avertissement. Il s'en souviendrait...

– Je ne suis pas comme le reste de ma famille. Leurs valeurs ne sont pas les miennes et je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils oublient mon existence.

Il plongea ses dextres pâles dans sa sacoche et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin des plus inoffensif.

– J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait ceci pour vous en convaincre, termina-t-il en tendant l'objet au roi en personne.

Il le saisit, le déploya et se mit à lire à haute voix :

– Medrawt D'Odin, fils de Marie De Lot et Alaan D'Odin. Tu es donc le fils du frère du Roi ?

Med' hocha la tête, les mains derrière le dos, la stature ferme et noble.

– J'ai fait un long chemin jusqu'ici, dit-il pour justifier l'état de ses vêtements. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être reconnu.

– Certes, approuva Arthur en lui rendant le papier. Mais vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi tu es à Camelot ?

– Le Royaume de Bernicia vous pose problème : il ne respecte pas correctement ses frontières et contraint vos villages éloignés à subir des pillages à répétition.

Après un instant de silence, Medrawt lâcha le morceau :

– Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

Chacun dans la salle retenait son souffle, même les plus proches amis d'Arthur en avaient oublié de continuer de brandir leurs épées. Sir Léon fut le premier à laisser échapper un léger rire, suivit ensuite des autres.

– Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec juste la bourse que tu transportes, petit ?

Le blond lui-même sourit à la réflexion de son camarade et était en effet curieux de savoir comment ce jeune garçon allait se débrouiller pour repousser une bande de bandits armés jusqu'aux dents.

– Si dans trois jours, le calme n'est pas rétabli, alors vous aurez tout le loisir de m'insulter de menteur, insista-t-il.

– Et tu penses que je suis un roi à laisser quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi s'envoyer à la mort comme tu le proposes ?

– Je viens de la famille D'Odin je connais Bernicia comme ma poche. Je saurai comment traiter avec eux.

– Et je suppose que tu n'as évidemment aucun but caché derrière cette action ?

– Vous prouver que je ne suis pas similaire au reste de la famille du roi Odin, que vous pouvez avoir confiance.

Encore une fois l'assemblée se moqua. Le Pendragon se rassit et inspecta de nouveau le garçon de haut en bas, dans son accoutrement qui ne payait pas de mine. Ce gamin était bien décidé à faire ses preuves. Son air à la fois déterminé et... presque charmeur ne l'avait pas quitté de la conversation. Arthur se plaisait à voir en lui un peu de sa jeunesse. Il se rappelait ce que c'était de vouloir accomplir quelque chose par soi-même et non pas parce qu'un père ou un parent l'avait exigé. Il se tourna vers son fidèle serviteur et demanda :

– Qu'en penses-tu Merlin ? Devons-nous lui laisser sa chance ?

L'expression du sorcier avait l'air d'abonder dans tous les sens sauf celui-là. Son visage était pâle comme un linge, sa bouche sèche ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir et ses pupilles ne pouvaient se détacher de celle de « Med' » qui, elles, luisaient avec espièglerie.

– Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il Merlin ? Tu es tombé amoureux de notre nouvel arrivant ?

Les rires de la foule le ramena à la réalité. Il bredouilla quelques mots que personne ne comprit, même pas Arthur qui se trouvait juste à côté. Il finit rouge pivoine, honteux ce qui accorda encore plus de crédit à la plaisanterie du blond.

– C'est donc décidé, reprit le roi plus sérieusement. Tu as trois jours à compter d'aujourd'hui pour faire cesser les attaques aux abords de Camelot. Sinon, tu pourras prévenir ton oncle que ses hommes de mains ne sont pas les bienvenus sur nos terres, sous peine de représailles. Est-ce clair ?

– Tout à fait, votre Altesse, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme en s'agenouillant une fois de plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la séance se terminait et qu'Arthur congédiait tout le monde, épuisé, Merlin interpella son roi :

– Etait-ce bien sage d'accepter ?

– A quel propos ?

– De laisser ce... _Medrawt_ s'occuper de cette frontière, précisa le brun en rajustant le devant de la cape d'Arthur qui était toujours d'un rouge flamboyant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. Si ce petit est intelligent, il s'enfuira dès que ça tournera mal. J'enverrai une troupe demain.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle, le blond ajouta :

– J'ai hâte de raconter cette histoire à Guenièvre, ce Medrawt D' Odin aura eu le mérite de nous offrir un peu de distraction. Il me plait bien.

– Laissez-moi deviner : il vous rappelle lorsque vous-même étiez jeune ?

– Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Demanda l'ex-prince, l'air sincèrement surpris, manquant de s'arrêter de marcher malgré son élan.

– Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il est aussi arrogant et idiot que vous l'étiez au premier jour !

– Merlin !

Même s'il avait dépassé le roi dans le couloir et marchait à pas rapide devant lui, il ne manqua pas de préciser :

– ... mais rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes plus aussi stupide qu'avant. Il y a eu de l'amélioration à ce niveau.

– Merlin !

– Par contre pour ce qui est de l'arrogance...

– **Merlin !**

S'il avait fait bonne figure devant le roi (il avait même eu le courage de le charrier), intérieurement, Merlin n'en menait pas large. Arthur, évidemment, ne s'était rendu compte de rien et le serviteur avait demandé à être congédié dès que possible.

« – _Du moment que tu ne mets pas tes consommations de la taverne sur mon compte !_ s'était alors exclamé le blond. _Mais sois prêt demain à la première heure !_ »

Le valet n'en demandait pas plus. Car, à l'évidence, il ne comptait pas réellement passer sa soirée au « Rising Sun » en compagnie de Gauvain, à essayer de boire autant de pintes que leurs pauvres estomacs le leur permettraient. Dès que la séance d'audience s'était terminée, il avait vu le filleul du Roi d'Odin se faufiler en dehors le plus rapidement possible. Merlin avait déjà perdu un temps précieux à raccompagner Arthur jusqu'à ses appartements, s'il voulait rattraper cet imposteur, il allait devoir faire vite. Il dévala les escaliers, rasa les murs, ne se souciant pas de bousculer d'autres domestiques sur son passage.

« _Plus vite, plus vite... !_ » S'écriait son esprit, furieux après lui.

Il voyait sa fortune s'amenuiser à chaque seconde qu'il passait à retrouver l'intrus. Les chances que le brun le croise étaient semblables à celles qu'il avait de rester vivant si Uther avait su pour ses pouvoirs magiques. Arrivé dans la cours du château, haletant, il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Si seulement il disposait en mémoire un sort de localisation ou quelque chose s'approchant... malheureusement, il ne possédait que sa vue pour l'aider dans sa recherche.

« _Là ! _», s'écria-t-il mentalement en voyant l'arrière d'une cape émeraude foncé disparaître vers la sortie principale du château.

Cela lui semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai... Ses pas vifs le conduirent à sa poursuite.  
Merlin gagna bientôt le tumulte de la cité qui se trouvait tout autour du castel. Dans la foule, il devenait plus difficile d'identifier celui qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait pas trente-six issues à la ville, aussi il se dirigea droit devant lui, dévalant le chemin de terre, passant devant les diverses échoppes et les marchants ambulants. Quand soudain, il reconnut le chaperon jade au loin, filant sur l'allée principale.

– Pardon ! Laissez-moi passer ! S'excusa-t-il en brusquant quelques paysans.

Dans son élan, Merlin happa le garçon dans ses bras et l'entraîna violemment à quelques mètres, dans un passage perpendiculaire moins fréquenté. Le serviteur fut étonné de la force avec laquelle le jeune homme se débattit pour finalement se retrouver face à lui.

– Je sais qui tu es ! Asséna Merlin d'une voix à la fois tremblante de colère et d'angoisse.

– Bien sûr que tu sais qui je suis, répondit l'autre en tirant sa capuche vers l'arrière, dévoilant un sourire empreint de malveillance ainsi que deux yeux rieurs d'un bleu glace. Je ne t'aurais jamais permis de l'oublier. As-tu passé une bonne nuit, _Emrys_ ?

– Je ne le dois qu'à toi, _Mordred_.

Ce dernier sembla sonder un instant le regard du valet et finit par laisser échapper :

– Tu as changé. Tu sembles avoir plus de verve qu'auparavant. Il y a quelques années, tu aurais hésité à m'arrêter en pleine rue, comme tu viens de le faire.

– Il y a quelques années, je n'étais pas certain que tu sois l'ennemi de Camelot, rétorqua immédiatement Merlin pour sa défense.

– L'ennemi de _Camelot _? Répéta Mordred dans un ricanement. Je ne suis pas l'ennemi de cette citadelle étroite d'esprit. Tu te trompes de cible... Non, Merlin. Il ne s'agit... _que de toi,_ termina-t-il en appuyant sur les derniers mots en le pointant du doigt, puis se rapprochant de lui.

Pendant un instant, le brun crut que les battements de son coeur s'étaient arrêtés. Il ne comprenait pas. Si le druide n'en voulait pas à Camelot ni à l'avenir de son roi, dans quel but était-il ici ? Il avait beau étudier le visage de l'adolescent, il n'en obtenait aucune réponse.

– Explique-toi.

– Profite bien de ce que tu possèdes de plus précieux, car il est possible que ça te soit arraché dans peu de temps.

Cette fois la menace était clairement formulée. Et Mordred n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'Arthur n'était pas sa première priorité. Comme l'avait prédit le Grand Dragon, le jeune homme était devenu une menace pour l'avenir d'Arthur Pendragon et une fois de plus, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa propre personne. C'était _lui_ qui avait failli prendre le jeune Mordred au piège, il y avait des hivers de ça. _Lui_ qui avait jeté ce sort afin que les gardes puissent avoir une chance de le capturer.

Perdu dans sa réflexion morbide et son désarrois, il n'avait pas remarqué que son ennemi oublié s'était davantage avancé vers sa personne et qu'à présent, leurs corps n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Dans un langage que Merlin ne connaissait que trop bien, l'homme en face prononça d'une voix à la fois rapide et sans pitié :

- _Ceyswallt Medrawt a Emrys mewn beyuwid ac yen marauw_.

Pétrifié, dans l'incapacité de bouger un seul de ses membres tant Merlin redoutait les conséquences de cette formule inconnue, il vit les iris de Mordred se colorer un instant d'un reflet doré spectaculaire.

Il vit également quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais rayer de sa mémoire : les lèvres du jeune garçon s'approchèrent des siennes tandis que son propre souffle se coinçait pitoyablement dans sa gorge.

A vrai dire, Merlin n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, même après que Mordred eut déposé un baiser chaste d'une douceur étonnante sur ses lèvres ni même après qu'un sourire carnassier se soit étalé sur les lippes de l'ancien petit druide.

_(à suivre...?)_


End file.
